In a manufacturing apparatus that manufactures heat exchanger fins for example, the machined material is a thin plate made of metal and heat exchanger fins are manufactured by machining such machined material using a press.
The thin metal plate is wound on an uncoiler, and thin metal plate that has been pulled from the uncoiler is supplied to a press apparatus equipped with a mold for manufacturing heat exchanger fins.
The thin plate supplied to the press apparatus is then subjected to press-machining to manufacture heat exchanger fins of a predetermined shape.
A machining oil applying apparatus is provided between the press apparatus and the uncoiler to apply machining oil onto the thin plate pulled from the uncoiler.
A typical method of applying machining oil onto the thin plate places a member, such as a roller, that has been impregnated with liquid machining oil in contact with the thin plate to apply the machining oil (see for example Patent Documents 1 and 2).
However, a method that does not use liquid machining oil but instead presses wax that is solid at room temperature onto the workpiece and applies the wax by moving the wax across the surface of the thin plate has also been disclosed (see for example Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1
Japanese Utility Model Registration Number 3,022,748
Patent Document 2
Japanese Utility Model Publication H06-70860
Patent Document 3
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-34273